Type 2 phaser
A type-2 phaser or phaser pistol was a typical hand-held directed-energy phaser weapon used by Starfleet and United Federation of Planets personnel during the late-22nd, 23rd, 24th and 29th centuries. More powerful and generally larger in size than the type 1 phaser, type 2 phasers were kept aboard Starfleet and Federation starships, starbases, space stations, and at planetary facilities. General specifications A descendant of the EM weapons and phase-pistols of the 22nd century, the type 2 phaser was introduced before the mid-23rd century and was standard issue aboard Starfleet vessels by the 2260s. Since their introduction to Starfleet personnel, several models and makes have been produced. Utilized primarily in defensive situations, the phaser type-2 had several applications, from use as a weapon to use as a cutting tool, explosive device, or energy source. Storing considerable energy, most phasers were distinguished by a roughly pistol or gun-type configuration, firing a focused energy discharge in the form of a beam or steady stream. ( ) Models and variations 22nd century In the early 2160s, following the formation of the Federation, phase pistols were discontinued and a new weapon was used by Starfleet. ( ) 23rd century The type 2 phaser was also preceded by laser pistols, which were in use by Starfleet in 2254. ( ) By 2256, they were replaced in frontline use by phasers. ( ) As early as the 2260s, Federation type 2 phasers were characterized by an unmistakably gun-like appearance. Varying in color from black and white, gray and black, and gray and copper combination, the 2260s model featured identifiable barrel and trigger structures, with an elongated handle/power pack capable of being quickly swapped out and "reloaded". Unlike the majority of its progeny, the type 2 phaser of the 2260s – and later the 2280s – featured an integrated companion, top-mounted type-1 hand phaser. ( ) A type 2 phaser of the late 2260s was capable of firing an energy beam with a heat emission of eight thousand degrees centigrade. ( ) Type 2 phasers of this period were, like later models, capable of power adjustment. Beam intensity and even speed and motion could be altered, depending on the intended function. They could be utilized to produce a cutting beam, capable of slicing through a bulkhead, or to generate a phaser "spread". The energy from a 2260s model could also be drained (a process which took several hours) and used as a power source. The energy from six phasers was capable of launching a small vessel or shuttlecraft into an unsustainable orbit around a planet for several hours. Adjustments could be made by a small knob at the rear of the device, and one on the front of the left side. ( ; ). When overloaded, a 2260s type 2 phaser had the capacity to destroy a significant portion of a starship. ( ) The destructive power of the phaser type-2 of this era has been measured in thousands of lives, when large numbers of Yangs were killed on the planet Omega IV in 2268. Proconsul , of planet 892-IV's equivalent of the Roman Empire, noted that 100 men armed with hand phasers could "defeat the combined armies of Rome." At its maximum setting, it could disintegrate an object up to the size of an average humanoid. ( ) During the period ranging between the late 2270s and the early 2290s, at least three type-2 phaser variants were put into service aboard Federation starships and space stations. Consisting of single-piece and phaser type-1 and type-2 combination units, most phasers of this time were characterized by a dark-gray coloration, some with a number of control buttons allowing adjustments to be made for the desired affect. Functioning similarly to the 2260s-style type 2 phaser, the phaser-2 models of this period were powerful enough to vaporize targets up to the size of an average humanoid and could throw a stunned individual several feet in certain circumstances. ( ; ) By 2287, type 2 phasers had become sleek, black models with removable clips at the handle. They were stowed in equipment lockers aboard Federation starships and shuttlecraft, though they would trigger an alarm if fired at certain settings. A phaser of this design, fired on stun at close range, was lethal. ( ; ) In the alternate reality created in 2233 by Nero, the alternate 2250s version of the type 2 phaser became silver, albeit with a body reminiscent of the original design, with a rotating barrel for switching between stun and kill settings. ( ) Karnas of Mordan IV displayed several weapons on a wall behind his desk in 2364. Among them were two phasers, one a Starfleet type 2 phaser. ( ) Phasers of this type remained in sporadic use into the 24th century; Dirgo carried several 23rd-century type 2 phasers aboard his shuttle in 2367. ( ) File:Philippa Georgiou in tactical gear.jpg|A type 2 phaser in 2256 File:Type 2 phaser, TOS.jpg|A type 2 phaser in 2269 File:Kirk firing type 2 phaser, 2266.jpg|Precision firing a type 2 phaser using the flip-up sight File:Type 2 phaser, 2285.jpg|A type 2 phaser in 2285 File:uhura-phaser.jpg|A type-2 with type-1 attached in 2285 File:Type 2 phaser, ST6.jpg|A type 2 phaser in 2287 – 2293 File:Alternate reality phaser kill and stun.jpg|Kill and stun settings on the alternate reality phaser pistol, 2258 File:Phaser, 2260s.jpg|A phaser in 2263 of the alternate reality File:Karnas weapons.jpg|Two phasers displayed behind Karnas 24th century and beyond By the 2360s, the type 2 phaser had evolved past the pistol-like configuration, becoming a sleek, silver-colored device with a handle flowing into the form of a muzzle cowling and emitter. With two small buttons for beam width and intensity control and a large one to fire the device, the phaser type-2 of this period featured a large, illuminated power level readout. The phaser of this time retained the functionality of the previous designs, but increased the power and versatility. Like their predecessors, these units could be adjusted for use as cutting tools or power sources. They could also be set to overload, becoming a powerful explosive device. ( ) In 16th century terms, the hologram warned Kathryn Janeway of the phaser he had in his possession, "Be careful! They have found a way to harness the energy of a thunderstorm and to expel it with great force. A pistol that shoots not a lead ball but a bolt of lightning. ( ) By the 29th century, Starfleet utilized pistol-style phasers again. ( ) The type 2 phasers of the 24th century were capable of achieving sixteen settings, ranging from mild stun to disintegration. They were as follows: *'Level one': lowest setting. According to Starfleet regulations, all phasers must be stored at this setting. Possesses enough force to break large urns. ( ; ) *'Level seven': Capable of vaporizing noranium carbide alloy. ( ) *'Level ten': Kill setting, capable of killing a biological organism. ( ) * '''Level sixteen': Capable of vaporizing rock, to widen an opening in a lava tube partially blocked by rubble, or blowing large holes in walls. ( ) In addition to variable power settings, type-2s could be set for a narrow (affecting a single target) or "wide" beam (affecting two or more targets over a certain area). The frequency of the beam may also be adjusted to make it more effective against certain types of shields and/or force fields. ( ; ) Type 2 phasers could also cause severe to deadly phaser burns. ( ) File:Type 2 phaser, 2364.jpg|A type 2 phaser circa 2364 File:Type 2 phaser, 2360s.jpg|A type 2 phaser circa 2366 File:Type 2 phaser, 2369.jpg|A type 2 phaser (without setting indicators) circa 2369 File:Type 2 phaser, 2370s.jpg|A type 2 phaser circa 2373 File:Type 2 phaser, 2379.jpg|The inner workings of a type-2 in 2379 File:Phaser Rifle storage, circa 2379.jpg|Type-2 and type-3 phasers in a weapons locker circa 2379 File:Type 2 phaser, 29th century.png|A 29th century Starfleet pistol phaser Appendices Observations Although this type of phaser was visually introduced as early as TOS Season 1, and the 1st season TOS episode The Devil in the Dark (episode) had dialog mentioning 'phaser 2' and 'phaser number 2', the term "type 2 phaser" was not officially associated with this weapon until the TNG sixth season episode (the term was later also used in the VOY Season 3 installment ). Lieutenant Malcolm Reed in explicitly states that phase-pistols have only two settings, while several TNG-era episodes have established phasers as having up to sixteen. Aside from this, no data or even lip service has been given as to just what differentiates a phase-pistol from a phaser – it is quite possible that little or no difference exists beyond settings. A possible difference would be that phasers, unlike phase-pistols, could be raised in intensity and power for either setting to have an even stronger effect, resulting in the stun setting lasting longer (or even lethally shocking a target) or the kill setting burning through and destroying a target completely. This difference is suggested in , while is shown handling a 2269-style phaser. The Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual describes phasers operating on a "modified version of the rapid nadion effect" which "produce a pulsed protonic charge." A sleeker version of the type 2 phaser debuted in and was used both in Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, although there was never any canon explanation of how Voyager, cut off from the Federation, was able to procure the new design. In , the barrel sides of the sidearm phasers are flat, similar to the phasers seen in Star Trek: The Motion Picture and Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Also, both barrels shoot blue bolts and deal no physical damage, while the setting is instead shown by the barrel tips being colored blue and red. In addition, there is a second version of the sidearm that is bunker, completely metallic and without coloring, and without double-sided barrels. Type 2 phasers from TNG Season 3 were also seen in the Warner Brothers movie Stay Tuned. The assault phaser from Star Trek V: The Final Frontier and Star Trek IV: The Undiscovered Country is additionally seen in the MadTV skit The Captain Kirk Show. Background information In an ultimately omitted scene extension from the script of , Spock gave Kirk a phaser just before Kirk left the bridge of the in order to search the ship for Benjamin Finney, who Spock speculated might already be armed. Though Kirk checked the phaser and started to make an adjustment on it, Spock notified him the weapon was already on the stun setting. Kirk then thanked Spock for the weapon. In the final edit of the episode, the subsequent scene shows Kirk carrying a type 2 phaser through a corridor, with no indication as to how he obtained the weapon. Although never shown on-screen, production illustrations suggest that the type 2 phaser used in had removable type-1 components, like the model used in and the model used in . The design of the "assault phaser" from and also included a removable type-1, located beneath the cowling. The type 2 phasers in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock were designed by Bill George. (text commentary, ''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (Special Edition) DVD special features) For TNG, the type-2 phaser was intentionally differentiated from the style used in TOS. In a interview, Rick Sternbach explained, "We've gotten away from the pistol look of the handheld phasers. We have based the new design on the fact that there are many ways for the Human hand to grip one." ( issue #125, p. 48) Sternbach included a complete version of the TNG design of type-2 phaser in a series of sketches which were dated and which he prepared for construction bidders interested in building the props required for the show. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 3rd ed., p. 11) Ed Miarecki has noted that the TNG type 2 from season 1 was nicknamed the "dustbuster". As shown in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction, a number of type 2 phasers created were intended for background purposes only, and thus were made out of foam and molded directly into their holsters. One was sold in week five of the auction for US$425.00. A phaser holster for this type was also sold off. The alternate reality type 2 phaser seen in was fabricated by Ken Palkow. http://www.spellbrand.com/portfolio/hollywood-prop-maker-branding The style of Starfleet hand phaser used in was based on the TOS hand phaser but was given a "tougher" appearance because the show's creative staff wanted the resultant prop to indicate a more militaristic functionality. The phasers were produced and painted in Los Angeles, California, and were 3D printed. ("Star Trek Exhibition" at screening, Millbank Tower, London, UK, ) One of these phasers was featured at in Blackpool, UK, and is now on a world tour. On 26 February 2018, the specifications for this style of type 2 phaser were revealed at the official Star Trek: Discovery Twitter account, which identified this design of phaser as the "Type Two, Mk. II". Apocrypha The Ninth UK Story Arc suggests that the version of this phaser, in use in the 2260s, did not function when submerged in liquid. In the novel Vendetta, it is stated that a type 2 phaser has enough power for ten shots at setting level sixteen. Also, every time the phaser is fired at level sixteen, there is an automatic six-second cool-down period; otherwise, the phaser will overheat and possibly explode. External link * cs:Phaser typ II de:Phaser Typ 2 ja:タイプ2・フェイザー Phaser, Type-02 Category:Classifications